Spirited Away 2 :)
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: It's been 4 years since Chihiro has been near the tunnel that took her into the spirit world and she has forgotten slog with her parents what happened there. She has staring dreams of water too. Now she attends school and goes about her daily life until a certain someone waltzes right into it.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone this is what I think would happen after Chihiro left the spirit world. Thankyou for reading. **

Chihiro's pov.

My dreams are filled with water, but I don't know why. There is also a boy there in my dream, he has black hair that frames his face and comes down to the middle of his neck, and grey-greenish eyes. I feel like I've seen him before but I can't remember where. Lately these dreams have been occurring every night. It makes me wonder if I am going to see him.

"Chihiro, it's time for school!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I put my hair up in it's signature look, two strands of hair framing the sides if my face. I ran downstairs and hopped into the car, straightening my black uniform skirt and my white uniform shirt. The tie is red and the trim of my skirt is red.

"You ready for your first day of school of high school?" Mom asked.

"I'm ready. It's only the first day of high school. Me a first year. I just can't wait to see my friends." They've been my best friends for 4 years, when we first came to this part of japan.

"Ok ok, I know your excited. Now remember now that your in high school your allowed to date. But don't go crazy. And I have to meet the boy before you go out on the first date."

"Mom~!"

"what?! I'm your mother. It's only natural to worry. I'm kidding ok. Just picking on you. It's your father you have to worry about."

"yeah, even though dad works at that company it's giving him more time to be around us, and he's become a little more protective of us ever since we came out of that shrine 4 years ago. mom do you remember why we went inside there and what happened in there?"

"No sweet-heart. I've told you a thousand times that I have no idea what happened. Anyway we're here. Have a good first day of school. Love you."

"Ok bye mom, see ya later." I grabbed my bag and got out our car. I ran out the car and into the gym. That's where the opening ceremony is being held, where all the 1st years, like me, are going.

"Hey Chihiro!" Chiyo, one of my best friends called. She always wears a headband as her brown bangs frame her face and her shoulder length wavy hair flows down. "I see your hair is still the same from 4 years ago Like mine!" She smiled cheerfully. Her green eyes sparkled. She ran to me and hugged me.

We walked inside the gym to find Fuyu, my other best friend. She had hair covering her left eye and her black hair tied up in two pony-tails trailing past her butt. "Hey guys." She waved and sat down, leaving two seats open for us. Fuyu had rare red eyes that shone like rubies, it was quite beautiful.

"Our friend is still one of few words I see." Chiyo jokeD.

"I don't have to talk, you talk for me." she stared blankly at the stage.

"She has a point. You could talk a dragons scales off if you wanted." I smiled. Chiyo's face scrunched up in a pout as Fuyu's twisted in a small smile, as if she was trying not to laugh.

"Attention students please pay attention." The principle went on and on and explanation if rules and school regulations, he talked about clubs we could join, and then told us where we could find the board where our classrooms would be. Everyone walked to the board and to check where they're class was.

"Guys, we have the same class!" Chiyo screamed with delight," we are class 1A! Yay, I'm actually smart enough to be in the same class as you two!"

"congrats. Glad I have you in my class again Chihiro because you sure did help me out a few years ago." Fuyu said.

"I don't remember why, but I have been taught to work hard and keep on my toes. Be respectful and I will get far in life." I smiled As we made our way to our class room.

"Your values is like that of an old woman." Chiyo said.

"You have a big mouth." Fuyu glared at chiyo Fiercely.

"Guys, it's only been 10 minutes. No fighting. I'm am going to sit away from you two. So I wont be in the middle of your bickering." We went into the classroom and I chose the second closest seat to the window in the back row. Chiyo sat next to me and Fuyu chose to sit in front of me. "I thought I said I didn't want to be in between you two?!"

"yeah but... you aren't right in the middle of us. We promise we wont fight. Best friends honor." Chiyo said Shyly.

"Hey, we are kinda like sisters, us three. So it's only natural to have a small fight right?" Fuyu said.

"Ugh I guess so. I love you guys." I smiled and gave them a high five.

"hey Chihiro, how you doin'?" Mitsuho Sasaki asked. He has long blonde hair and light green eyes. His hair is long in the front but kinda halfway covers his neck. He's the hottest guy in my grade, He has a major crush on me that has been going on since I came here. Unfortunately for him I don't have the slightest interest of being his girlfriend. He's 5' 10"

"Hey Fuyu, how are you today?" Kaito Abe, one of Mitsuho's friends/minions. He likes Fuyu a lot. And she's being to like him too. He has neat black hair that swoops to the left, It halfway covers his light blue eyes. He's about 5' 7".

"hiya Chiyo how's life?!" Hibiki Yoshida, another of Mitsuho's friends/minions. He has spiky hair that goes down instead of up except for one hair in the middle of his head that refuses to go down, it stays up and goes to the right. His hair is brown and he has dark blue eyes. Hibiki like Chiyo and she likes him, he hasn't gotten the courage to ask her out yet.

"I'm fine. thanks for asking Mistuho." i said blandly, not even looking up.

"I'm ok. How are you Kaito?" Fuyu asked shyly.

"I'm great, how are you?" Chiyo smiled, got up and hugged Hibiki. They make such a cute couple.

"Awesome!" All three boys exclaimed. Mistuho ignores my indifference to him all the time. Hibiki sat next to Chiyo, Kaito sat infront of Fuyu and Mitsuho sat infront of Hibiki because someone pretended to take the spot next to me for me. I love that everyone in my class knows me. A minute before the bell rang she moved and sat with her friends. Her name is Rin Morino, she has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She's pretty but not has pretty as I am, almost all the boys like me. It's annoying.

soon class started and we reviewed everything from last year. So I looked outside at the cherry blossoms. Just past them is a river. A beautifully teal river. Every time I look at that river I get a déjà vu feeling. I know that when I was little I fell in the river and woke up on shore. But I have a feeling that there's something More. More to it than that. Oh well. I'll find out sooner a later. I should just focus on school.

~1 month later~

"mornin'!" I smiled. It's been a month and I've finally gotten used to high school, all the boys are in love with me and I still have no idea why. I'm almost as average as average gets. I'm on the swim team and I'm pretty good. I also have all A's.

"Hey!" Fuyu and Chiyo smiled.

"Hey did you know that we're getting another student today? It's supposed to be a boy and the rumor is that he's hott and smart." Chiyo whispered. "And I'm going to the dance with Hibiki!"

"Congrats." I grimaced, know full and well that at any moment Mitsuho is going to ask me to the dance. The dance coming up is on Friday and since it's been announced I've been avoiding him as much as possible. His minions have started their move. It's only a matter of time before he asks me.

"I'm sure Kaito is going to ask me. And Mitsuho is definently going to ask you." Fuyu said. "It's going to be my first dance, and I want you guys there."

"Well I'll be there, with or without a date. I'd prefer to not go with anyone." I sat at my desk and organized my papers so that I would be ready for when class begins.

"Maybe the new guy will catch your eye since none of the guys you've met so far seems to suit your fancy." Fuyu said sitting down.

"Yeah maybe." we all sat down as Mitsuho and his friends sprinted in the classroom. the bell rang and our teacher came in.

"Class today we have a student joining us, please welcome him. Haku please come in." our math teacher, Mrs Hayashi said.

A boy with black hair that framed his face walked in the classroom. He turned and looked at everyone with his greyish green eyes. He spotted me and smiled The smallest of smiles. "Hi. I'm Kohaku, spelled just like the river, but you can call me Haku. I'm 15 years old. It's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled a handsome smile.

"Haku-kun please go sit down in the corner next to Chihiro-san. It's the only open desk." Mrs Hayashi smiled.

He walked back over and say next to me. "Hey, I don't have any books yet, do you mind if we share your books until I get them?" He smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back. He's good looking, polite, and I feel like I know him.

"Thanks Chihiro." he pushed his desk over to mine and we shared my books for every class.

that night I saw a dragon coming out of the water and it purred at me. Almost as if to say, 'I'm here do you remember me?'

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys sorry it's so long but I just had to make that much anyway let me know what you think by reviewing and I might continue with this. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you rose for your comment, I appologize for my English. It really should be better because I'm a grade higher in English than the average person my age. But in my stories I speak as though I'm really talking. Sorry if it is difficult, I know some words might be difficult to know but hey, I have character. Anyway thanks for the comments and let's continue, shall we?**

chihiro's pov.

" mom lets go!" I yelled walking to the car. Mom got up late this morning and I don't know why. I got in the car and waited for mom to hurry out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." mom had a piece of toast in her mouth As she got in the car and put her seatbelt on. "you are so excited for school today. Normally you hate it. What happened?"

"there's a new guy in my class, he sits next to me so I have to show him the ropes."

"oh, I see. He must be really cute then huh?" Mom smirked.

"M-m-mom!" I blushed," it's noting like that. Jeez." I looked away from her and out the window.

At school

"hey Chihiro, your here early." Chiyo said. She was sitting on Fuyu's desk.

"You just missed mitsuho, he's looking for you. He probably wants to ask you to the dance tomorrow." Fuyu said, eating some toast.

"He can cry himself to sleep tonight since he's missed his chance for all I care." I put my books on my desk and Haku walked in.

"Good morning girls, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good." Chiyo smiled.

"I'm great. see ya in a minute I forgot something in my locker. Chiyo come help me get it." Fuyu said. Fuyu grabbed Chiyo's hand and dragged her out the classroom, leaving haku and me alone.

"Hey Haku. I'm good, how are you?" I asked.

" I'm good. Hey Chihiro's can I ask you a question?" He blushed, putting his things in his desk he finally got his books I see.

"yeah sure anything." I blushed.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He blushed even harder and looked away.

"yeah, I'd love to." I smiled and mentally jumped for joy.

"really?!" He asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah of course. i'd rather go with you than anyother boy." I smiled and he smiled back. "Oh and no need to be so shy, I don't know why but I get the feeling your not like this usually."

"Hey guys we are back. So~ what's new?" Chiyo asked.

"we are going to the dance with each other."I said happily sitting down.

"That's awesome!" Fuyu smiled. She was happy that her plan worked, the plan when ahe left the room the give Haku and Chihiro space to talk freely.

then Mitsuho walked in. "Hey Chihiro, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Mitsuho walked to my desk and put his hands on it and leaned in towards me. "You wanna go to the dance with me? Our friends are going together so we should too, what do you say?" He smiled.

"no." I gave him a dirty glare.

"What?! Why?!" He looked heartbroken as he finally heard my words for real.

"I'm going with Haku. Sorry, he asked me first." I smiled. Happy that I wasn't conned into going to the dance with Mitsuho.

No ones pov.

*after school.*

"hey Haku wait up." Haku turned around and saw Mitsuho.

"sure Mitsuho. So what's up?" Haku smiled.

"why did you ask my girl to the dance huh?! Everyone knows that I like her and will do anything to get her. She's mine man."

"Yeah well, she obviously doesn't like you. And I've known her for a very long tiMe. I saved her life twice. She doesn't remember because a stupid witch casted a spell on her and made her forget. I'm just coming back for the girl I love okay."

"Wait, did you say love?! Dude you don't love anyone until you've dated for a few months." Mitsuho was taken back by the seriousness of Hakus words.

"Yeah well, I've known her longer. She's helped me out and ive helped her out. We fell in love and I've come back for her."

"Fine, we will have a competition to win her heart. She can decide who she wants. Our first will be at the dance. Whoever dances with her the most wins this round. Deal?" Mitsuho smirked.

"deal." Haku smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys sorry it's been so long, I've just had so much homework recently and didn't have enough time to get on here. So anyway I hope you like it. Ad I promise, as soon as I'm done with sports I wI'll update more often. <strong>


End file.
